


Brotherly Love

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kililan/Liam 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: Killian introduces his brother to the family. Based on a prompt on tumblr: the Charmings meet Liam 2.





	

Killian was nervous. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to introduce his little brother to Emma’s parents, it’s just he’s finally been able to find somewhat common ground with Liam and he’s never had any family to introduce. Killian’s been alone for so long that actually having the chance to have a family member at his side is making him nervous. 

Emma and Henry already met Liam at the hospital and he’s been to their house a few times. Killian has been trying as hard as he can to build a relationship with him, which is coming slowly. Liam still harbors anger from what Killian did, but he too longs for a family even though he has Nemo. 

However, he hasn’t introduced Liam to Snow and David yet. They finally grew out of patience and decided to invite them all to dinner so they could meet Liam properly. He has a feeling Emma had a hand in the invitation, but he can’t be mad at his Swan for indirectly giving him the final push he needed. 

Emma and Killian are walking with their hands clasped and Liam and Henry are walking ahead of them. Henry is so great with anyone he meets, Killian thinks with a smile. He’s taken it upon himself to now not only teach Killian about all the modern things in Storybrooke, but Liam as well. 

They finally reach the loft and David opens the door with a crying Neal in his arms. Emma immediately lets go of his hand, gives her dad a quick hug, and takes her younger brother into her arms. 

It only takes a few moments and then Neal quiets down in his sister’s arms. David heaves a sigh of relief and shakes his head exasperatedly at his son. Killian is always filled with warmth when he sees Emma with her brother. She’s so good with him and being able to quiet him so quickly is proof of that. 

David ushers them in, ruffling Henry’s hair and giving him a handshake. He then turns to Liam and introduces himself. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Liam. I’m David,” he tells him and gives him a warm smile. 

“You too. Thank you for inviting me.”

David waves him off and leads them to the dinner table. He can see Snow bustling around in the kitchen and he asks her if she needs any help. She looks up suddenly at the sound of his voice and he wants to laugh at her expression. She’s been so absorbed in her task that she didn’t even hear them arrive. 

“Oh, you guys are here!” she says excitedly. 

She walks up to them and gives Killian a motherly pat on the cheek and a warm smile. He ducks his head, scratching behind his ear. He’s still not used to the motherly affection Snow has started to display with him recently. 

Turning to Liam she pulls him into a hug. This time Killian does let out a laugh at the expression on his brother’s face. Clearly he wasn’t prepared for the easy affection Snow White has. 

Once she lets him go, Snow finally says, “It’s so nice to meet you. We’ve been looking forward to meeting Killian’s brother.” 

Liam smiles politely, thanking her for the trouble. 

Snow waves her hands in a dismissive manner and tells him it was no trouble at all. 

They sit down to eat and Killian can’t help but absorb every word his brother says. He’s currently telling them a story from one of the many travels he’s been on with Nemo and Killian listens carefully because not only are Snow and David learning about him, but he is too. He wants to learn everything there is to his brother, regretting all the missed time he could have had with him at his own fault. 

With that thought Killian deflates a bit and Emma can sense his mood change from next to him. She places her hand on his knee and whispers so only he can hear, “Hey. You ok?”

He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. She gives him a stern look and he lets out a quiet laugh at her stubbornness. He leans over to whisper, “later” in her ear. She nods, satisfied that he will tell her what’s wrong, even if it isn’t now.

He casts his thought aside, focusing on his brother once more. He’s so proud of him. He has everyone listening to him intently and they are all raptly listening to his adventures. 

After a couple hours of laughter and more stories, they decide it’s time to leave. 

“I thank you again for the invitation. I truly had a wonderful time,” Liam says to Snow and David honestly. 

Snow hugs him and this time Liam is expecting it. 

“We’re so glad to have met you too. You’re Killian’s brother, so that means you’re a part of the family now.”

Killian can see the emotion on his brother’s face and he knows what he’s thinking. They’re the same thoughts Killian had when he’d finally felt like he was a part of a family. 

Liam nods, gratitude clearly seen in his features. David affirms Snow’s words and gives him a pat on the back. 

“We’ll see you all next week,” David says expectantly. Liam nods once again and waves goodbye. 

As they reach their house, Emma and Henry say goodbye to Liam and leave the brothers alone, sensing Killian needed a moment with his brother. 

“I’ll meet you at the docks tomorrow, little brother. Aye?” Killian asks. 

Liam rolls his eyes at Kilian. “You told me you hated it when Liam called you little. Why must you say it to me now?”

“It’s an older brother’s duty to torment his little brother,” Killian jokes. 

Liam laughs, shoving Killian playfully. 

“I guess as long as I have a brother, I can handle it.”

Killian becomes serious and says, “Aye, you do have a brother now. And a family.”

Liam smiles at him warmly, “I know.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow big brother!” Liam yells as he’s walking away. 

“Oi, who are you calling big?”

“Now you know how annoying it is!” 

They have a lot to work through, but everyday they’re becoming closer and closer.

They both know they now have each other.


End file.
